speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve
"Now the only chance of the human race is the woman who tried to destroy it. Recreated by science, she is now half human. Her loyalty is to men...but her instinct is to mate. Our greatest threat is our only hope" '' -About Eve in the promotional trailer Eve was the clone of the original Sil and mother of Sara. She appeared in Species II and had a brief appearance/cameo in Species III. Personality In the beginning of the film, Eve demonstrates very little understanding of the outside world of her environment, only educated through television programs and newspaper articles. For example, she doesn't know if Superman is a real person or not, can understand martial arts from watching kung fu films, and is able to drive a vehicle after watching driving films. In addition, her personality is more docile thanks to a combination of medication to keep her alien genes suppressed in order to make her more human and being isolated from men in her environment. Later, after being subjected to some radiation to awaken her alien genes in order to track Patrick Ross telepathically, she becomes more aggressive, and instead of being afraid of humans, she looks down upon them. Towards the end of the film, after mating with Patrick, she's in her alien form and, despite everything that has happened, Laura is able to appeal to her human side and turns against Patrick on her behalf before being attacked and killed by Patrick in revenge. History (Species II) Some time prior to the beginning of the film, Eve was recreated from a frozen lab embryo containing human and alien DNA, described as a genetic duplicate of the original Sil from the first film. Through medication and complete isolation from the male gender in her environment, Eve is made more human than alien, and subjected to numerous experiments by Laura Baker for the US military to find ways of defending humanity from the potential return of the alien species in the future. Every time Patrick has sex, an isolated Eve, undergoing tests in the lab, shows signs of great, physiological excitement. When a series of deaths involving women comes to the attention of the government when a doctor's body is discovered to contain traces of human and alien DNA that is similar-yet-distant from Eve's, and nobody is able to track down the culprit, Eve is used to trace Patrick Ross, who is later discovered to have been infected by alien DNA picked up during a mission to Mars. She becomes more alien than human and eventually escapes from captivity in order to mate with him and produce offspring purer than the offspring Patrick has produced through procreation with human women. Once she has mated with Patrick, she is found by the team composed of Press Lennox, Laura Baker and Dennis Gamble, and Press tries to shoot at Patrick, but can't because Eve is in the way (and he was urged to not attack Eve because everything that has happened wasn't directly her fault, and that she was half human). Patrick transforms into a massive quadruped version of his alien form and attacks the team. Laura begs Eve to help them stop Patrick by appealing to her human side. Eve attacks Patrick, and she is attacked by him in revenge. He splits his head in two and uses his penis-tentacle to suffocate her. Once she is dead, she is ignored for most of the battle up until Patrick is killed by Press using Dennis' blood, which is shown to have the sickle cell anemia gene, and is fatal to the alien DNA because their immune systems can't cope against human diseases. In the aftermath of her death, she returns to human form and is taken away by the military. At the end of the film, however, as she is being taken away in the military ambulance, a cat suddenly jumps on her body, and we see a surviving half-breed boy named Portus in the ambulance with Eve. As the cat jumps away, Eve's body begins to go through a pregnancy, indicating that prior to being killed, she had been impregnated by Patrick, and we hear her scream as her stomach bursts while the screen fades to black. History (Species III) In the third film, the birth scene shows Eve regaining consciousness after one of the military men is killed by Portus, one of Patrick's sons, and she begins to go through pregnancy where her stomach protrudes and separates from her as the unborn offspring develops. Portus strangles Eve and kills her, but not before she manages to give birth to a girl. Later, she is seen in the morgue where she is to be cremated. This is the last time she is seen. ''Species II'' Novelization Appearance Eve, due to being an exact duplicate of Sil, looks similar to her in human form, but her alien form's head tentacles are not as slicked back and hang down like actual hair, she has a more pinkish tone to her body than Sil's tanned one. Eve's alien form also appeared to be slightly taller than Sil's. Her human appearance is just like Sil, with short blonde hair down to her neck. Trivia * Eve's alien H. R. Giger design looks more docile than Sil's to enhance their different nature. *Eve is the only known alien/human hybrid that has never killed humans. However, she has attacked humans on several occasions in the novelization. *Eve is the only known alien/human hybrid to be survived by her offspring in a sequel film. *In the official novelization, when Eve returns to her human form upon dying, she is never shown nor is it indicated that she became pregnant by Patrick. *Her favorite show is revealed to be The Dukes of Hazard by Laura Baker, explaining where Eve learned how to drive. *Besides Sara and several of Patrick's children, Eve is the only artificial hybrid to survive up to the next film, where she is killed. *Because her knowledge of the world outside her living quarters comes from magazines, newspaper articles and television, Eve has no actual understanding of the world she's kept from interacting with. In the film version, her words to Laura are, after an experiment, "I watch this TV, and I see all the places I'm never going to go to, and see all the people that I'm never going to meet." She also doesn't know if Superman is an actual person. *Eve is the only alien/human hybrid shown giving birth on two different films. *In Species III she is tagged as the second generation, with Sil being the first and Sara the third. *While Preston mentioned Laura that Eve's name sounds quite biblical, EVE actually stands for "Extraterrestrial. Vulnerability. Experiment". *While Eve is described as being a clone of Sil, she's more like an identical twin sister as she was created from Sil's sister embryo, not an entirely separate one made using Sil's DNA. *Eve and Sil are the only female leads who gave birth, as Sara never got pregnant and Miranda died before delivering her offspring. *Out of the four protagonists Eve was the only one who was not seen emerging from a cocoon. Quotes * "Patrick" Gallery Human form File:Eve Half-transformation.jpg File:Eve is Ready to Mate.png File:Eve on Stretcher.png File:Eve Pregnant.png File:Alien Tentacles Emerging.png Species ii large 17.jpg Species ii large 15.jpg Species ii large 11.jpg Species ii large 10.jpg Species ii large 01.jpg Species2-27.jpg Species-ii (1).jpg 10.jpg MPW-40410.jpg Thumb (9).jpg Preset 5 small.jpg Species-ii (15).jpg Species-ii (9).jpg Species-ii (3).jpg Species2Caps 017.jpg Species2Caps 006.jpg Species2Caps 005.jpg 546861462.jpg 278594 full.jpg SPECIES2-4.jpg Species2-11.jpg Species2-09.jpg Species2-04.jpg SPECIES2-10.jpg Species ii natasha henstridge peter medak 005 jpg uecd.jpg 9705fa6cc8b72cbf04827443e5ada95a.jpg Species-II-a.jpg Species27 0.jpg Species21.png Species 2 1998 Natasha Henstridge Eve alien.jpg S37888168a77dea14ead6b44873fd6efebf606927d.jpeg Images (7).jpg 900x600 mbu36d.jpg High-Def-Digest-www.highdefdigest .com-Blu-ray-Review-Species-II 3 .jpg 4dde34f1a7d410ada99218b4b96.jpg SPECIES2-0.jpg 3987066 l4.jpg SPECIES2-7.jpg Species ii marg hens.jpg XHCw5RUK.640x360.0.jpg 81609.jpg QwWKck6e.jpg ICgM5PGg.jpg Sp-tennnnn.jpg 1459957588 W9sFc6U.jpg Species2 23.png Species2 17.png Species2 13.png 1777011,LCWlDgBw4aUuIweHOmPi9WngqfYQ1+j3OyJU+R8szxWZ1YBpC4LAl0B08KlAs5+OoZ3mg1v7zmM6FT4OEYIxHQ .jpg Preset 3 small.jpg 8184-2.jpg Species-2-blu-ray-image-02.jpg N064ffd9df2ecc351ea55913985178971.jpg Ncd05fd4028cb209dcf4da88da68b216a.jpg 0078.jpg Natasha Henstridge - Species II 1998 HD 1080p.00007. s.jpg 14052313 516843515170528 200883909 n.jpg 0204884 016p.jpg GetImage.jpg File:Eve is Alive.png File:Portus Strangling Eve.jpg File:Wasach Looking at Eve.png File:Eve Dead Eyes.png File:Eve is Dead.png Anigif1.gif A-1.gif A-3.gif 121144.gif|Eve is watching baseball game on TV. 169196.gif|Eve's death. Species 3 (1).gif|Eve's daughter, Sara, is developing in Eve's womb. Species 3 (2).gif|Eve is in pain of her pregnancy. Species 3 (4).gif|Eve moaned in pain but she didn't scream. Species 3 (5).gif|Now, Eve's womb is out of her body. Species 3 (6).gif|Patrick's son attacked Eve with his whip-like shaped tongue. Species 3 (7).gif|Eve is in danger. Species 3 (8).gif|Her baby is now fully developed. Species 3 (9).gif|Eve looked Patrick's son. Species 3 (10).gif|Eve tried to fight against him. Species 3 (11).gif|But it's useless. Patrick's son is too strong for her. Alien form Untilltled.png Eve(whole).jpg|Whole body of Eve's alien form Eve2.png File:The Mating Cocoon.png Patrick humanoid form 1.jpg|Alien-Eve and Alien-Patrick(bipedal form) in the cocoon for mating Eve Mating4.png Eve and Patrick.png 0000019 copy.jpg Species II Still 19-1.jpg Species ii mating ritual.jpg Species II Still 18.jpg Species2 27.png Eve 4.jpg Species mateing.png Eve 5.jpg Laura and dead Eve.png Eve's dorsal Spines retracting.png Species2 d.jpg D6eba5d9f61.jpg|Puppet of Eve in alien form and puppet of Patrick in humanoid alien form D6eba5d9f63.jpg|Left - puppet of Patrick in humanoid alien form / Right - puppet of Eve in alien form D6eba5d9f62.jpg D6eba5d9f51.jpg CrXyDVQXgAAXTGX.jpg Eve transform.gif Eve tentacle.gif 4000.gif 4001.gif 4002.gif 4003.gif 4004.gif 4005.gif Tumblr_n5jm2nqAKf1qedb29o1_400.gif Category:Alien Category:Female Category:Mother Category:Species 2 characters Category:Species 3 characters Category:Deceased Category:Hybrid Category:Characters